Return
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Her parents pulled her out of the institute years ago, not that Bobby knows this at first glance. What happens the day she comes back? Ech. Bad summary, better than it sounds! JUBBY with a reference to Sam/Rahne.


Okay, short little drabble thingie inspired by a picture on my desktop and another author's fanfic (Well, it was mostly just the way they described something, but still. Inspiration! It works.)

Disclaimer: Gotta love MARVEL and the genius that is Stan Lee, 'cause without 'em, there wouldn't be anything to proclaim, 'no copyright infringement intended!'

* * *

Return

* * *

"Hey' we got a visitor," Evan said, coming up to the group of boys, pointing to the front door. A girl – more like young _woo-man_ – stepped into the grand entrance hall. Instead of looking slightly intimidated, like most people did, she looked right at home, almost like she owned the place. But that, of course, was not what the guys were noticing about her.

"Dayum," Ray said appreciatively.

"That girl's got a nice set of jugs," Bobby smirked.

"You're telling me, man," Evan agreed as Sam let out a low whistle.

"She is loa-ded," Sam emphasized.

The girl caught sight of them and smirked, raising a finely manicured eyebrow. She relocated her pink sunglasses to the top of her cropped black hair.

"Robert Drake!" She yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing staring like that? Get your ass down here before I make it!"

"Holy shi-" Bobby did a double take. "Jubilee?"

"Who the heck did you think it was? Pamela Anderson?" She shot back.

"Close enough," Ray sniggered, nudging Evan. Bobby ran down the steps but caught himself just as he was about to give her a bear hug.

"Nice ass, there, too," Jubilee said, eyeing his backside.

"Could say the same for you," Bobby said, grinning. "Only, I'm looking more towards the front."

"Keep your eyes where they're meant to be and I promise you won't be going blind anytime soon." Jubilee threatened, looking both a little miffed and pleased. Bobby put the latter under 'wishful thinking'.

"Guthrie!" she yelled up the stairs. "I'm talking to you, too!" The boy merely smirked and rolled his eyes, coming down to greet her along with the rest of the guys. "I'm gonna have to put in a word with Rahne sometime soon," she grinned, hoping some gossip from before she left would still have a similar effect to what it had back then.

"Pshaw. Old news," Evan rolled his eyes.

"Tell her. Wouldn't make a difference." Ray smirked. "Sam's almost as bad as Bobby now."

Jubilee raised a questioning eyebrow, looking from Bobby to Sam and back.

"Heya, Jubes. Looks like you've grown," Ray teased, coming to stand next to her, interrupting her thoughts. She hit his stomach and glared at the air off to the side.

"Shut up," she grinned, giving Evan a hug instead, ignoring him. "You know, I think you've gotten even taller than the last time I saw you," she said as she looked up at Sam. He grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Or you've just gotten shorter," he retorted.

"Hah. Funny." She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, catching Ray's eye, finally giving in and hugging him.

"Knew you couldn't resist," he said, earning another whack to the shoulder.

She turned to Bobby, who was looking like he didn't know what to do with himself. "Well?"

He raised his arms hopefully, and Jubilee laughed. "You are an idiot, Drake." But before he could say anything, Jubilee came over to him and kissed him full on the lips, leaving all the guys stunned, Bobby most of all.

"Dayum, Jubes," Ray said, as Jubilee smirked.

"Whoo, that's one fine girl there, Drake!" Sam hollered, and she laughed.

"See you around, boys," she said, smiling coyly, wagging her hips as she walked away.

"Dude," Evan mumbled as he watched her, hypnotized.

But Bobby didn't say anything. He was still busy staring off into space, an idiotic grin on his face.

* * *

I'm rather pleased at the way this turned out. Tell me if you think so too! (Or not…)

Took me less than 45 minutes to write this… but that might not be such a fabulous achievement. But still. I deserve some waffles! And so with some toppings of **ReadNReview**, I shall go enjoy my waffles in peace. :D

- JJ Bean


End file.
